emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7941 (20th September 2017)
Plot Robert asks Aaron if he's talked to the police. He's grateful when Aaron confirms he hasn't. Robert insists he would've never have said about Liv stealing the car but worries what she may say to the social worker later. Rebecca informs Lawrence that she's arranged to meet potential investor Kath in Newcastle but Lawrence doesn't want anyone else having a say in the business. Bernice is excited that Gabby will be home soon. Adam confides in Finn that he and Victoria kissed. Finn is delighted for them. Liv has spoken to the social worker and covered for Robert. Before Aaron and Liv leave the hospital, Liv encourages Aaron to swap numbers with Dr Alex Mason. Following Robert's meddling, Lawrence's blood tests results have come back saying he's pregnant so they've been redone. Diane is pleased to learn about Victoria and Adam and hopes they'll reunite. Paddy, Adam, Aaron and Liv have a barbeque. Liv questions if Aaron still loves Robert as he wanted her to cover for him but Aaron denies it. Alex calls in at Mill Cottage after some interference from Liv. As Aaron and Alex talk, Robert turns up and is surprised to see Aaron with another man. Before Alex leaves, he gives Aaron his number. Liv and Robert bump into each other in the shop. Liv declares Robert has been replaced by Alex and orders him to stay away from her and Aaron. The blood test mix-up doesn't sit right with Lachlan - he suspects foul play - especially as the fire alarm went off when Lawrence was at the surgery. Lawrence is adamant that no one is investing in Home Farm as he'll make back the money. Aaron decides to call Alex. Nicola and Jimmy are finally about to engage in martial relations when Laurel and Bernice barge into Victoria Cottage and the Kings insist they stay for a cup of tea. Adam and Victoria meet at the footbridge. They're both confused as to where their relationship goes from here. Lawrence sees the post and is ecstatic to find a letter from 'Ronnie' although his mood quickly changes upon reading the letter. Devastated Robert watches on as Alex returns to Mill Cottage and is invited inside by Aaron. Cast Regular cast *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Bernice White - Samantha Giles *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Liv Flaherty - Isabel Hodgins *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy Guest cast *Dr Mason - Steven Flynn Locations *David's Shop - Exterior *Main Street *Home Farm - Kitchen and living room *Café Main Street - Interior *Hotten General Hospital - Children's ward *The Woolpack - Bar *Mill Cottage - Front garden and driveway *Keepers Cottage - Front garden *Flat 1, Mill Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Victoria Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Footbridge Notes *The social worker Liv Flaherty meets with is uncredited despite a line of dialogue. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,460,000 (17th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes